1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a life jacket with a cushioning air-bag which can be used when a marine or land traffic emergency or accident has occurred. More particularly, it relates to a life jacket with a cushioning air-bag which can be used for easing an impact which would be imparted upon to a driver or a fellow rider of a motorcycle or a bicycle when such driver or rider of the motorcycle or bicycle should accidentally fall down during running.
2. Prior Art
A typical conventional life jacket with a cushioning air-bag of this type has cushioning air-bag portions each attached to corresponding regions of the chest and back of a life jacket body. The air-bag portions are attached with a gas cartridge for charging gas therein. A gas outlet port formed in the gas cartridge is in communication with the air-bag portions. The gas cartridge is attached with a manual gas generator for providing gas from the gas cartridge into the air-bag portions to inflate them for a cushioning purpose when an emergency or accident has occurred.
However, the above conventional life jacket with a cushioning air-bag has the following shortcomings. Since the gas generator is very large and heavy, the jacket itself is heavy and bulky. Thus, it is inconvenient for the wearer to take it on or put it off. Moreover, the operation for generating gas is troublesome and time consuming, and the cushioning air-bag of the life jacket is weak and readily broken. In addition, it can protect only a part of an upper area of the wearer's body i.e., driver's body from an impact and cannot fully protect the entire upper area of the body.